This invention relates generally to new and useful biocidally active compounds. More specifically, it relates to novel 1,3-benzodithiole-2-thione compounds prepared by an unusual but highly simple and convenient cyclization reaction. In fact, it is due to this synthesis that the numerous derivatives disclosed herein can be obtained so easily and in good yields.
The novel compounds of this invention are useful in treating pests such as fungi, insects and mites associated with growing plants in order to beneficially enhance the growth and/or yield-potential of said growing plants. This is accomplished by applying a biocidally active amount of the subject compound to the growing plant.
For purposes of this disclosure and for the sake of convenience and clarity, certain terms used herein are defined as follows:
The phrase "treating fungi, insects and mites associated with growing plants" signifies the application of a compound as herein defined to combat fungi, insects and mites associated with growing plants which embraces germinating plants, e.g. sprouts, seedlings, and fully grown plants. The mode of application will depend on the desired end use.
When treatment comprises foliar fungicidal, insecticidal or miticidal application, the compound is administered, as a spray, directly onto the leaves and other above ground portions of diseased plants.
All of the aforesaid treatments, whatever the objective, have a unitary result. That is, they beneficially enhance or improve the growth and/or yield potential of the treated plant.
The term "biocidally active amount" means an amount of compound which effectively permits the desired objective.